Love Songs
by emma-3503
Summary: A band, a secret, a confession... things at Hogwarts are heating up... HHr
1. Reunion on the Express

Chapter 1 – Reunion on the Express

**TOOT! TOOT! **The train sounded the 15 minute warning as I stepped through the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Worried, I looked at my watch, 10:45 a.m. _Phew! _I thought I had missed the train. I pushed my trolley along looking for familiar faces.

"Hermione! Hermione over here!" I looked around until I saw who had shouted. Lavender Brown, and of course right next to her stood Parvati Patil. I headed over to them. "Wow Hermione, you look great!"

"Thank you," I said looking down at my new outfit. I had worn faded jeans, a crimson tank top with lace at the top, and this cute khaki jacket. I had left my hair down and worn a khaki-colored and deep red plaid hat that matched my outfit. "You both look amazing yourselves."

"Thanks," said Lavender, "well, best be going. We want to get good seats. See you!" They turned and left. I smiled and waved goodbye. Then turned to continue my quest to find my one true love. I'm not sure when or why I started to feel this way, but I do. You see, I love Ron dearly, but he is like the brother I never had to me. Whereas Harry…well Harry makes me feel…there are no words for it. I am in love with _the_ Harry Potter. _My_ Harry Potter.

"Oy! Hermione!" I jumped at the sound of my name. When I looked up I saw Seamus, Neville, and Dean coming my way.

"Oh hello. Hey Neville. Seamus. Dean. What've you guys been up to this summer?" I replied, slightly disappointed that Harry wasn't with them.

"Me and Gran toured France. It was very nice." Neville answered smiling.

"Oh, well me and Seamus went down to my cousin's cabin for a few weeks. Had a blast, didn't we Seamus?"

"Yeah! It was fantastic!" Dean replied enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! It sounds like you all had a great time." I said politely. I bit my bottom lip, while scanning the crowd for any sign of Harry. "Hey, have you guys seen Harry anywhere? Or Ron?" I added quickly hoping they didn't notice.

"Nope, sorry." Dean shook his head. My heart sank.

"Actually Hermione, I think I saw him over there not to long ago." I smiled.

"Thanks Neville! 'Bye you guys!" I turned and headed off towards where Neville had pointed. I spotted a head of flaming red hair and quickly made my way towards it. I mean, surely Harry would be with Ron, right? They're always together, they're practically brothers. I quickened my pace as I became more anxious. My smile fell as I saw it was Ginny and not Ron or Harry. But it reappeared just as fast as it had faded. "Ginny! Hey!" I said walking up to her. "How've you been? You look great!"

"Thanks Hermione, you look amazing, too!"

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug. She was my one and only girlfriend. I mean sure Lavender and Parvati are my friends, but Ginny is my best friend, that's a girl anyway. I share everything I can't share with Harry or Ron with her. We talk about silly girl things, crushes, make-up, fashion, all that good stuff. "Have you seen Harry – or Ron anywhere?" _Damn it Hermione, you almost did it again!_ I thought as I pulled away from the hug. Ginny smiled and said, "Look behind you,"

_Oh god,_ I thought as I straightened my shirt and felt my hair. _Do I look okay? No, I bet you anything I have something in my tee- _ My thoughts were cut short as I turned and saw Harry. He hadn't seen me.

He had changed quite a bit. He was about 2 inches taller and he has toned up a bit, obviously from Quidditch training. But of course he still had the same messy, jet black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. I saw he was still wearing his "skater" clothes as I called them. Ever since Sirius, well, died he's been into punk rock music and skateboarding. I guess its how he dealt with Sirius. He was wearing baggy jeans, showing his boxers, with a black t-shirt. He was also wearing a wristband/cuff-type thingy with a griffin on it. He no longer wore glasses, but had contacts instead. They made his eyes, if possible, even greener. And this "skater boy" just happens to – Ron. Ron! Ron, Ron, Ron. How could I've forgotten about Ron? _Wow!_ I thought when I saw Ron. _Harry is not the only one that has changed this year._

Yes my little Ronnikins has changed quite a bit. No longer was he lanky and scrawny. While still tall, a good head taller than Harry, he had filled out a bit. He was now muscular, not quite as much as Harry, but still muscular all the same. _I guess they've been training together for quidditch. _ His hair, while still red, was somewhat darker and it was long, almost at his shoulders, but cut shorter around his face. Ron, too, was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt. His t-shirt was red with a gold lion on the front and it said Gryffindor underneath. He seemed to have grown up. Everyone for that matter seemed older. I smiled to myself and turned around as soon as I had seen Ron. "Ginny, do I look okay?"

"Since when do you care? But if it makes you feel better, you look great." She smiled, I smiled back.

"Thanks Gin, you the b – AHHHHH!" I guess Harry saw me and had come up behind me. He pulled me into a bear-hug-from-behind and picked me up and twirled me around. He set me down and turned me around to face him and pulled me into his embrace.

"Welcome home, Hermione," he whispered into my ear. It took all my strength to not faint right then and there. He pulled away and I smiled at him, he smiled back. Oh that smile would steal any girl's heart.

"Hey," Ron said. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself, "I pulled him into a hug. Once we pulled away I said, "I've missed you guys so much," **TOOT!** "Oh no, come on. We gotta get seats the train leaves in 5 minutes!"

They found an empty apartment and sat down. Soon Neville and Ginny came in, followed by Luna. Luna had changed somewhat also. Her long blonde hair was now at her shoulders, it had also been layered. She was now my height or just a bit shorter, she had long legs. She was dressed in a khaki skirt that came to about mid-thigh, a white cami and a light blue blouse.

"Hello Ronald. Harry. Neville. Hermione. Ginny." Luna said nodding as she said each of our names. While her voice was still somewhat dreamy, it had a definite tone to it, like she was more down-to-earth this year.

"Hi Luna. Here you can sit across from me." Ginny said pointing at the seat across from her. Ginny was sitting next to Neville, who was sitting by Harry. I was sitting next to Ron who was now giving me a help-me-this-girl-is-crazy look. I tried lightening the mood.

"So how was everyone's summer?" We all talked for a while. We joked around and laughed, it was a lot of fun. Ron, Harry, and Neville were now talking about Quidditch and Ginny and Luna were talking. I was "reading" while stealing secret glances at Harry. This continued for basically the entire way to Hogwarts. We changed into our robes a little while after the trolley came by. We were starting to get anxious. Finally we reached Hogsmead station. Me, Harry, and Ron shared a carriage that brought us up to the school.

We took our usual seats at Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to be sorted. But before we could eat, Dumbledore had some announcements.

"Welcome, welcome. Now, I have a few short announcements before we eat. First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any students. Next, I would like to welcome back our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin." At that the entire hall erupted into applause, especially the Gryffindor table. Once the applause died down a bit, Dumbledore continued, "And lastly, I would like to announce the new Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Now you may dig in," Everyone clapped politely before eating. Harry and Ron congratulated me before digging in themselves.

After the feast was over we headed up to the common room. I told Harry and Ron goodnight before heading up to my room. I have my own room now since I am Head Girl. Once I got to my room I laid on the bed thinking about Harry for a while before drifting off to sleep, ready to wake up for classes tomorrow.


	2. Secret Songs of the Night

Chapter 2 – Secret Songs of the night

As the weeks flew by, I became more and more stressed, with classes and my Head Girl duties, not to mention studying for my N.E.W.T.s. And to top it all off, Harry now has a girlfriend. Her name is Stacy Ashford, she's a sixth year in Ravenclaw. I don't even have anyone to talk to all of problems! I guess you could say Ron, Harry, and me, sort of, drifted apart. We hardly ever have time to talk or even see each other. I mean sure we see each other when we're studying and at classes, even sometimes at meals, but really, you don't really bring up all of your problems when your trying to take notes in Potions. And with my own study sessions and their Quidditch practice and just about anything else you can think of, it makes it very difficult to find time to talk. I'm starting to become very, _very_ scary.

And now I finally found my "escape". My guitar. I've always known how to play, I just never really thought about playing at Hogwarts. I started writing my own songs so that I could get all of my problems and emotions off my shoulders. But of course, no one knew about them. No one even knew I played guitar. I'm not sure why I didn't tell Ron or Harry, I just didn't ever bring it up.

I play almost everyday, before I go to sleep. But one night something happened. As I sat there playing, I couldn't help but think of Harry, so I started writing a song about him. I wrote, and re-wrote, and re-wrote again. This song would be…prefect. And while I sat there putting all my emotions into the form of a song, I heard music. It was coming from the common, and it sounded like it was a guitar playing. So being the curious girl I am, I went to see who was playing.

I slowly tip-toed down the cold, stone steps to the common room, so I wouldn't be heard. I could tell it was a guy singing, but I wasn't sure who it was. I kept walking, hoeing I could see who it was. _Oh. My. God!!!!!!_ I thought as I saw who it was. My mind went blank and butterflies flew into my stomach. "Harry?!" I whispered to myself. _No way! He doesn't play, does he?_ I peered around the steps again. Sure enough it was him playing. _I can't believe he didn't tell me!_ Then another voice came into my mind, _Well you didn't exactly tell him that you played either._ I thought as I noticed how good he was. I was mesmerized. His voice… his voice was so beautiful, I swear heaven was missing an angel! I listened until he strummed the last note of the last song he played that night. _Oh no, _I thought as he headed over to the stairway right across from my hiding spot. I ran up to my room and shut the door as fast as I could without being too loud, so he wouldn't hear me. I got into my bed, but I was too awake to even consider going to sleep. So I lay awake there, thinking of Harry until I finally drifted off to sleep.

A few days had passed since I had seen Harry playing. All was normal, I went on as if I hadn't seen him playing. He was all I thought about, until Halloween. Professor McGonagall announced that there would be a ball for the 7th years on Christmas Eve. "It will be from 7o'clock until 12o'clock mid-night. Please wear appropriate attire. This means dress robes for the gentlemen and gowns for the young ladies. That is all you are dismissed," Professor McGonagall said before we left.

"Oh of course! How could I have forgotten? Mom made me pack my new dress robes Fred and George bought me," Ron exclaimed as we made our way out of the Transfiguration classroom. "Damn! Now I just gotta find a date,"

"I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind going with you," Harry said smiling, "she seems to have taken a liking to you," he laughed.

"Shut up! I bet you any girl in this entire school that isn't over the age of 35 would go with you!"

"Be that as it may, Ron, I don't know if I'm gonna take a date," Harry said frowning slightly.

"What about – what's her name? – oh Sally?" I asked, purposely getting her name wrong to show that I didn't show interest in who he was dating.

"Stacy you mean? We broke up a few days ago. It's no big deal; we didn't have… the chemistry I guess."

"Oh," I replied trying to hide my smile.

"I think I might go stag as well," Ron said glumly, "With my luck even Loony Lovegood wouldn't go with me!" We all laughed and set off toward the common room before going to the feast.

2:00 a.m. I woke up from a dream I had. I got up to get a drink when I heard it again. Harry was playing. _But it sounds like he just getting done_, I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs.

Sure enough, he was just packing up his guitar when I got to my hiding spot on the stairs. _Ooo! Goody! Now I can play,_ I thought and ran up to my room to grab my guitar. I came back down and started to think about Harry. I started to play. I don't know what I was playing or even how I knew it. I put everything I was feeling into that one song. All of my anger and frustration because I didn't have the guts to tell him how I felt; my fear and sadness because I knew Harry might die and I didn't know when or where it might happen, I won't even be able to help because it always comes down to him and Voldemort in the end; My happiness because I got to spend each and everyday with him, as well as my other friends too; and most all, my love. I put all of my love towards Harry into that song. When I finished I opened my eyes to find bright emerald ones staring back at me. _Harry! Oh no, no, no! He heard me! _Thoughts were racing through my head.

"Harry?" I breathed.

"I-I um forgot my, er, pick," he finally stuttered. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, um, no Harry, its quite alright," I choked out. He walked over to the table and got his pick.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Well, I, er, knew how to play since I was 6, but I've only just started playing here this year." Slowly things were getting back to normal, well, as normal as it could be. "And what about you mister?" I asked putting on a smile, "How long have you been holding back?" I laughed to myself.

"I taught myself the summer – the summer Sirius – d-died." He whispered.

"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed the smile immediately fading from my face, " I'm so sorry, I-I didn't – I didn't realize, "_Stupid, stupid Hermione!_ I kicked myself mentally. I gave him a quick hug.

"No, no, don't worry about it…really," he added putting on a fake smile. Whenever we start talking serious, he never shows his true feelings I can tell he's holding back. "You didn't know, it fine, trust me, " He added seeing I didn't believe him. "I'm guessing you didn't know Ron played the drums either, huh?"

"Ron?! Ron plays the _drums_!?!?" I asked in disbelief. "Whoa! Weird mental picture, I need to sit down," and I did. I laughed, " I guess we all have our own little secrets, huh?" I smiled and laughed again. Harry laughed too. I love when he laughs, I know everything will be alright when he does.

"Well, listen, I have this crazy idea…" Harry began, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"Harry…" I warned, smiling. _No doubt it a dumb idea Ron and him made up,_ I thought.

"No, really, just hear me out." He pleaded. "I was thinking, I mean instead of running around playing to ourselves, which is just stupid really if you ask me –" Harry rambled on. "Well, this is gonna sound really stupid but, " He said the last part really fast, I barely heard him but he said something about a band.

"Come again?" I asked, taking pleasure in embarrassing him. He looked at me really red in the face.

"A band, Hermione, start a _band_!!!" he said annoyed.

"Oh! Yes, Harry, that sounds like a wonderful idea! It would be a lot of fun!" Awkward silence…." So you me and Ron, then?" I laughed, "Go figure,"

"Yes, but we'll need one more to be a bass player, none of us can play." Harry said.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well I guess we should hold auditions!" I exclaimed. "I'll put something on the notice board tomorrow. How about this Sunday, say 7o'clock?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Oh this is going to be so awesome! Well, I'm off to bed, Good night Hermione," he turned and headed towards the boy staircase, but before he reached it he turned around, "Hey 'Mione,"

"Hmm?"

"Your song was beautiful," he winked and ran up the staircase. I sighed. He had no idea the song was about him! _He is so thick when it comes to women!_ I thought as I packed up and headed to my dorm. I lay there thinking about auditions that will be here in just a few days.


	3. NEXT! Band Auditions

Chapter 3 – "NEXT!!!" – Band Auditions

Before I knew it Sunday had come. I was frantic; I was setting up amps, magical microphones, and working out a schedule for everyone who signed up, plus the people who didn't and still want to try out. It took me all morning and well into the afternoon. Finally after I had finished everything, I was able to take a nap.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Come on," Ron hissed in my ear as he shook me awake. Dazed and still half asleep I sat up and looked around the common room. "Hermione, it's 6:30! You have 15 minutes until we have to be at the audition room!" I bolted up and ran to my room. I pulled my hair back, changed my shirt and ran back downstairs to meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Ready to go?" I asked and they turned around.

"I suppose so," Harry answered.

"Don't worry, mate, we'll be fine!" Ron said reassuringly and patted Harry on the back.

"Come one let's go," I said stepping between the two and linking arms with them.

We made our way to the Room of Requirements, which was where we were holding auditions. Outside of the room were roughly 30 people including Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus. We walked into the room and began auditions.

------------- 1 ½ hours later… -------------

"We are _SO_ not fine! Forget whatever I said before Harry, this is hell!" Ron complained. "I swear this will never end!" Ron said throwing up his arms. "Honestly, how many have we been through?"

"Hem Hem," We all looked up to see Lavender standing there in front of us with a keyboard. "Can I start?"

"Of course, go ahead," I answered motioning her to start. She actually didn't do too badly. She played a very nice piece and has a very nice voice, but it wasn't exactly "Rock-band-material". She finished and looked up waiting for some sort of response. Ron and Harry just looked at each other and shouted, "NEXT!"

Just as Lavender left, Dean walks in. He actually did very well. He played the bass, which is exactly what we were looking for. As soon as he finished we all burst into applause. "Great job, Dean! We'll let you know if you make it," I said and he smiled, thanked us, and left.

A few minutes later Seamus walked in with a bag pipe. I hate bag pipes. This time it was me that shouted out. Right in the middle of the song I yelled, "NEXT!"

I looked down at my paper to see how many people were left, I was getting tired. _Thank Merlin! Only two more people,_ I thought and sighed in relief. I looked up to see Colin Creevy standing there with an accordion, he was grinning like a loon. Without even thinking of looking at each other we shouted simultaneously, "**NEXT!**"

The following Tuesday we had our first band practice. We all decided that Dean was the best person for the band. Everything was great. We all got along; we laughed and played, and learned each others' songs. We'd even help each other out with parts we couldn't play and give suggestions.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Thomas, and Miss Granger, may I ask you are doing at," she checked her watch, "eleven o'clock at night?"

"Professor! I-um- we were, er, uh just having, er, band practice," I managed to stutter out. I hadn't realized it was so late.

"I see, well, next time I advise you use a Silencing Charm on the room before you start. But, I did not come here to give you advise --no don't worry Mr. Weasly, you are not in trouble-- I want to ask a favor of you." McGonagall said.

I exhaled; I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. "A favor?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I would like to ask you if you would play at the 7th Year Christmas Ball."

"Of course, Professor!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Good. Then I need you there at least a half an hour before the ball is to begin. I'm looking forward to your performance," She turned and left.

We looked at each other in disbelief. Ron was the first to break the silence, "ALRIGHT!" Ron yelled sort of slowly. He came over and spun me around and gave Harry and Dean high-fives. "We did it! We got a gig! Whoo-hoo!" He shouted and did a little dance. I laughed.

Our celebrating went on for a long time with a little help from the R.o.R. After my sixth butterbeer I had to call it a night. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm off to bed!" I waved and they gave a hearty cheers and a wave and then started laughing. It was well after one o'clock when I plopped down on my bed, anxiously waiting for Christmas to come.


	4. A Night of Laughter, Music,and Tears Pt1

Chapter 4 – A Night of Laughter, Music, and Tears Pt. 1

I ran as fast as I could to find Harry, Ron, and Dean. Pushing people out of my way I finally made it to them in the entrance hall. "Guys!" I shouted out of breath. "You guys! Do you – (gasp) – realize that the – (gasp) – is only 2 days – (gasp) – away and we _still_ don't have a band name!?" I finally caught my breath and watched as it dawned on them.

"How about Scar Head and his Mudblood Weasels?" a cold voice snarled. My anger flared up. I could not take any more of his shit right now. Ron and Harry both made threatening gestures, but I could not keep it bottled up inside me anymore. A tiny fraction of my anger from the past 7 years flew out. I shoved Harry and Ron out of the way.

"Shove it Malfoy, no one wants to hear it!" By now a crowd had already gathered waiting to get into the Great Hall. All eyes were on me and Malfoy now. I continued, "Yea that's right, you think you're _so_ cool, struttin' around like you own the place. Well, I don't see why I mean your fathers in jail and you mum is Voldemort's horr. She's – don't give me that look, you know she gets around – she's probably fucked the entire ring of death eaters by now. And god knows what you do with your female friends. So you've slept with the entire female population in Slytherin, so what? I mean, that's not really saying much." I turned to Pansy who had come to defend her "boyfriend". Draco looked at her too, fear in his eyes, tears in hers. "Aww, what's wrong Pansy? You thought little Drakie here wubed you?" I said in mock-baby voice. She ran away tears spilling out of her eyes. I turned to Malfoy again, "Might wanna go fetch your bitch there Malfoy. That's right; you can take all of your shit and piss off!" I shoved him on the ground and pushed my way through Crabb and Goyle into the Great Hall, very pleased with myself. Seconds later Ron and Harry ran in laughing with tears freely falling from their eyes.

"Blimey, Hermione! I didn't know you had it in you!" Ron said in between laughs and tears.

"Yea well, there's a lot of things you don't know now aren't there? I'm sorry, its just I could take his… well, you know," I said watching everyone else pour into the great hall enthusiastically chatting about what just happened.

"Well you should've seen his face after you pushed him over, it was priceless! Wasn't it, Ron?" Harry said looking at Ron.

"It was bloody brilliant is what it was!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, well…" I trailed off, then became serious – er. "But seriously guys, what are we going to do about the band name?" Still glowing with pride from what Harry said. I looked up and saw their smiles fade.

"Oh…yeah…"Harry said.

"Jeeze Hermione! You just had to bring me down from my cloud 9. Honestly! This was almost better than Malfoy as a ferret!" he thought for a moment, "well okay, no… but it was close!" he added, obviously trying to make up for what he had said.

"Anyways….the band name," Harry said breaking up the "soon-to-be-argument". "I was thinking it should be somewhat significant, not something like – "he was cut off by Ron.

"Ooo! Ooo! How about," short pause for "dramatic effect", "We All Hate Draco Malfoy and Sing With Us If You Do Too!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Ron, we need to be serious!" I said.

"As I was saying… It shouldn't be something like – "again he was but short by – you guesses it – Ron.

"Oh! I know! I know! – Really, I'm serious – I think we should be… Magick! You know with like the "k" at the end and everything."

"Magick? Now come on, Ron, you can't be serious, that's the lamest one in the book!" Harry complained. "Well, I have an idea, it's kinda random, but it sounds cool. I was thinking maybe, Loose Ties?"

"True, that is random, and it does sound cool, but I was thinking maybe The Cursed?" Dean suggested, after overhearing what we were talking about.

"Ooo! That sounds good! I think it fits, so all in favor of The Cursed?" everyone rose their hand.

"Alrighty then, we are now officially The Cursed." I stated.

"Dear God, Hermione! Does everything have to be official with you?!" Ron remarked. I scowled at him.

"Well, I have to go tell McGonagall and then I'll see you guys at practice later. 'Bye!" I rushed off towards the staff table and then went back to the common room.

-----------

2 days later……

It was the big night. That night our entire year, and not to mention most 6th years and some 5th years, would listen to _my_ songs, the songs I had put most of my heart and soul into. I was so nervous, but I, of course, kept my cool. I went up to get ready at about 4:30 p.m. That would give me about 2 hours to get ready. I pulled out my gown; I had bought it 2 weeks ago during a Hogsmead. It was a floor-length gown that starts to gradually flare out right below my hips. It was a deep crimson color and it was strapless. It had amber-colored jewels along the top and beautiful gold embroidery along the bottom that made its way up to my knees. It was spectacular!

I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. _Wow! Harry will love it!_ I smiled to myself. I then started to work on my hair, I did it magically. It was parted to the side and curled into banana curls. I pulled it up with a few strands hanging down in the front that were then curled into slightly smaller banana curls. Then, one by one, I took each curl that was pulled up and pinned it to my head. After all of the curls that had been pulled back were pinned up, I put tiny plastic red and gold jewels on the curls in the back and placed a charm on my hair so that it wouldn't fall out.

I had Lavender do my make-up since I wasn't sure how I should do it. She did a very nice job. She said I didn't need any foundation because my skin looked fin already, although she did put a bit of shimmer power on my cheeks. She put some gold-bronze shimmer-y cream on my eyelids, but it was very subtle. She had also put on some black eyeliner on the top and bottom and also some mascara. I had the perfect color lipstick and just the right amount of lip gloss on. I looked gorgeous.

Now I just needed to add the finishing touches: accessories and shoes. I had 3 lovely gold rings with rubies and diamonds on them (fake diamonds and rubies, real gold, though) and a gold bracelet to match that also had some red rubies on it. I also had a gold necklace. It had a single, tear-drop shaped, real, genuine ruby on it. I strapped my gold strap-y 'heels and set off towards the common room.

"Where is she? Honestly! How long does it take her to get ready?!" Ron complained as I was walking down the stairs. His back was to me and he was talking to Harry. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw me. _Ha! I knew he'd love it!_ I thought very pleased with myself. "What? Is there something in my – " Ron started but Harry just pointed. Ron looked so dorky standing there with his finger on his teeth, his eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione! Wow! You – er – you look, well, just give me a hug!" I laughed again and gave Ron a hug, then I turned to Harry and hugged him to. I whispered in his ear, "Harry, if you're not going to say something, you might want to shut your mouth," I pulled away and saw him blush. We all exited the common room and linked arms, then made our way to the Great Hall.

As I walked down the marble staircase, I gaped at the mass of people standing in front of me. They were mostly seventh years, but there almost just as many sixth years and a few 5th years. We were stopped mid-way through the staircase and I asked, "What do we do now?"

"You ready?" Ron asked as he took my hand.

"Ron, "I warned.

He flashed me a wicked grin. I quickly grabbed Harry's hand as he yanked me through the people as he yelled, "ALRIGHT! MOVE IT! BAND COMING THROUGH! MAKE WAY! YEAH, YEAH, YOU HEAR ME, MOVE!" We shoved our way through the crowd until we came to the door that led to the little chamber just outside of the Great Hall. About a minute after we got there Dean entered, slightly out of breath.

"Whoa! It's a total zoo out there!" He said as eh sat down next to Harry.

"Zoo?" Ron asked, totally clueless.

"Never mind, Ron, it's a muggle thing, "I replied just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"You have 10 minutes before we need you on stage, I will be back shortly," And with that she left.

We just sat there for a minute. Harry was next to Dean staring into space; Dean was staring at the floor; Ron was on the other side of the room next to me just staring at the door, apparently in shock. And me? I was staring at – you guessed it – Harry. He was so cute! He had tried to tame his hair, and miserably failed, and he had his adorable little glasses on and his dress robes – _his DRESS ROBES!_ It had just hit me: we were all in our dress clothes still. "Oh my GOD! You guys we can't play in dresses, " I said motioning at my dress, "I mean, er, dress _robes_ for you, obviously," I started to ramble."

"Anyways…we have to change!" Ron exclaimed. And then I had an idea. I pointed my wand at Dean and muttered a glamour spell. He was now wearing baggy jeans that were somewhat faded and a red shirt with a large, white griffin on the back. "Bloody hell, " I heard Ron mutter behind me.

"Do you like it?" I asked Dean.

"Like it? Hermione, I look great!" Dean practically shouted.

I pointed my wand at Harry next. _Hmm…maybe I _shouldn't_ give him clothes…_ I fought through the temptation. Instead I gave him baggy jeans with a black t-shirt that had a red lion head on the front. I then pointed my wand at my hand and out of thin air, I summoned a gift I had bought for him. A silver chain appeared with a small silver snitch on it. I gave it to Harry. "Here you go, a good luck charm, " I said and turned back blushing furiously. He put it on right away.

"Thanks 'Mione!" he said.

"Ooo! Ooo! Me next! Me next!" Ron whined. So I turned to him and gave him baggy jeans with a black studded belt and a white t-shirt. The t-shirt had a small black lion head on the right sleeve and it said 'Gryffindor' on the back. Feeling extra creative, I gave him a black beanie (A/N: it's a kind of hat for those of you who don't know what it is) to wear. "I love it! Can we keep these?" He looked up hopefully.

"No, but I can teach you the spell, " I said and winked.

"Sweet! So what about you, Hermione? What are you going to wear?" Ron asked. I pointed my wand at myself and ended up wearing faded blue jeans with big holes in the knees that were held together with safety pins with a black studded belt and a white tank-top. I also changed my hair. I wore it down and straight with a lot of layers and put black streaks in it here and there (like Avril Lavign, a muggle music artist I had recently come to enjoy listening to). I put on some red, high-top converses(A/N: kind of tennis-shoe, if you didn't know) and turned to look at the guys. "Holy," Ron began, "SHIT!!!" Harry and Dean finished with him.

"Hermione, I didn't know you liked to wear that stuff!" Dean exclaimed. I just smiled.

"What about my shoes?" Ron complained. So I gave all of the guys black converses.

"Well, now were good to go!" I said happily and sat down next to Ron.

"Excuse me, but your up!" McGonagall announced. We all stood up and made our way to the door. I stood in-between Harry and Ron. I grabbed both of their hands.

"It's now or never," I say softly as the doors open. We all head up to the stage. I grab my guitar and so does Harry. Ron sits down behind the drum set and Dean pulls his bass strap over his head. He signals to Ron that he's ready. Ron looks at me and Harry.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod and look at Harry. He nods also.

"As ready as we'll ever be," I say and turn towards the crowd. I took a deep breath as the lights came up…

END CHAPTER 4


End file.
